


Stop and Stare

by manicmea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: John doesn't know where or who he is.





	Stop and Stare

This is the best X Files video I have done and it focuses on John Doggett.

Stop and Stare - One Republic

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/jd-stop-and-stare-v#.Wcw54ROPKog>


End file.
